As Fate Would Have It Grand Magic Games
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer and Master of Fairy Tail - Couldn't even begin how to describe his feelings. He knew being a master was a trying job... but - damnit! - they are really testing his patience!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail in any way shape or form. No money is made from this. It is purely Fanfictional fun. Any additional characters were created for entertainment and have no ties with the real and living whatsoever.

Second Disclaimer : This story is the continuation to the one-shot 'As Fate Would Have It'.

Warning = OOCness and English is my second language. My grammar is not perfect. Please excuse any horrendous mistakes.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**As Fate Would Have It Grand Magic Games**

**Chapter 1**

The sound of pen on paper rang loudly in the silent room. Natsu Dragneel; Master of Fairy Tail and Fire Dragon Slayer, was buried neck deep in paperwork. He sighed and glared at what's left of the blasted documents morosely.

"Damn," Natsu groaned tiredly, his pen fell into the table as he rubbed his tired eyes. "When is this paperwork ever going to end?"

Downstairs at the grand hall, boisterous laughter can be heard faintly causing Natsu to smile. His guild is one of the rowdiest guild there ever was and he won't have it any other way.

A knock on the door jolted him from his musing. Natsu gave the person permission to enter, and the door opened revealing Doranbolt – or better yet – Myst Gryder.

"Master Natsu," Doranbolt greeted as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked straight up to Natsu and stood before him.

Natsu grinned lopsidedly. "Ah, Myst. Welcome back. What have you been doing lately? Don't tell me you're drunk so early in the afternoon?" said Natsu teasingly.

Doranbolt sweatdropped and he looked away in embarrassment. "I never drink during the day or when I'm working."

Natsu arched an eyebrow. "Really, Myst?"

"Really," Doranbolt replied without a beat.

A pregnant paused ascended the room as the two stared firmly at the other. Then, Natsu inquired casually without breaking eye contact. "How was your mission?"

Doranbolt eyebrow twitched and he could feel the irritated ticks present on top of his head. His mission? Was by no means simple. In fact, it was bother line suicidal! Why Natsu had entrusted that assignment to him, he will never know. Doranbolt sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck as he took a seat in front of the pinkette. "You know, even now, I still don't get why you let me come and go as I please. I'm not even tied to Fairy Tail," See, that's the problem. He was never officially made part of Fairy Tail guild, much less given a tattoo. And yet, somehow, Natsu had let him take a few jobs at his leisure. He had found himself woken up with the meanest hangover one afternoon with a none to please Pink haired Dragon Slayer. The newly made Guild Master simple said 'Get your act together' and then proceeded to slap a few good paying job advertisements on him stating that the people could use some 'Myst Gryder' expertise. He protested, Natsu ignored him. In the end, he went and do those jobs. He just couldn't figured out why he sometimes found himself being back at the unruly guild.

Natsu shrugged nonchalantly. "Technically you are not. But considering you were not with the council, I figured I could lay claim on 'Myst Gryder'."

Doranbolt snorted at that. They both knew quite well there was no need of any claim to involved. He was quite happy to mind his own business and Natsu was more than content to let him be. "You didn't ask for anything in return. You treat me as if one of your own!"

Natsu stared at Doranbolt, sharply. "And that's a bad thing?"

Doranbolt secretly fidgeted. Like any other Fairy Tail members, even he learnt that you never contradict the Master once he was uncharacteristically serious. When he is in the mood, you'll learn to be a good boy and listen or he'll make sure you'll end up running with tail between your legs. A glaring, non-boisterous, _silent_ Natsu is a scary Natsu.

Natsu signed the last batch of paper in front of him and set them aside, focusing his attention solely on the Runic Knight before him. "Is there anything you would like to report?"

Doranbolt's eyes peered at Natsu, looking grim and troubled. "I've done the mission as you requested. However, I didn't get much. They are protecting something and are guarding it very well. Only a few knows of it."

Natsu frowned. His face scrunched looking very troubled by the news. "Any chance I can persuade you to look into it some more?"

"Not unless I want to set myself up for treason and possible execution. Which I don't."

Natsu nodded his head. He simply sat back and studied the male before him. "I see."

Nothing else needed to be said after that. The mission that Natsu had asked him to do was completed, even if the result was minimal and unsatisfactory. "Natsu... I would like to thank you for looking after me."

Natsu perked up at that. His gaze bore into Doranbolt with intensity. "You're returning to the council," Natsu said in understanding.

Doranbolt eyed Natsu wearily. He doesn't even want to know _how_ Natsu knew about it. "Yes. Lahar offered my position back."

Natsu hummed lightly. Then, he grinned. "I'm surprised you took it."

Doranbolt shrugged. "Someone had to look after the idiot. Plus, he makes a convincing argument."

Natsu smirked in amusement briefly before he stood from his chair, extending his hand at Doranbolt, which he took also standing. "Then I wish you all the best."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Natsu snickered when he saw most of the Tenrou group slumped against the chair in exhaustion.

"What got into them?" Natsu asked Romeo, who was sitting beside him, having just return from completing his own mission.

"Rental overdue did. Seven years worth of debt isn't going to settle overnight. They're doing the best they can to get as much money as possible," answered Romeo dutifully.

"Yes. But running themselves ragged is not going to help them with their health," said Natsu frowning.

Romeo shrugged nonchalantly. "Have mercy on them, Master. It's not like they have any other choice."

Natsu snorted before sipping his drink. Romeo hopped off from the stool and went to the mission board, intending to take a new mission. Macao watched his son go before he turned toward the master.

"It was kind of you, Natsu, to do them a favour by talking to their landlord," Macao spoke up not far from him.

Natsu snickered before facing Macao with a careless manner. "I hardly did anything. I only convinced them to hold the lease for ten years. Had they not return by then, it was agreed that their rooms are free to be let go and their stuff sold."

Macao snorted at that. "Yes but you lend to them. You help with the girl's dorm payment and maintain the gents abode once in a while. That's got to be costly," Macao said in a playful banter.

Natsu wave him off casually. "It's not like they not paying me back." He then smirked mischievously. His eyes gleamed wickedly. "I wonder if they'll ever realize that they have no rental overdue or the rent they're trying to pay back is actually my payment?"

Macao snickered. "With the way they're going and how you had made the deal with the landlords? I figured then won't realize for a while yet."

They both cackle with glee looking so much like two devils scheming that some people who saw them shuddered wearily. Natsu drowned his drink and put down his cup on the counter, thanking Kinana with a smile, before making way to one of his miserable guildmates.

"Oy, Ice Cube," Natsu plopped unceremoniously beside the Ice Mage. "Why so sad?" Natsu inquired, his tone oddly sounds conspiring.

"My house..." Gray mumbled unhappily, not looking up from pathetic slump.

Natsu smirked. His rubs his hands gleefully before they slowly snatched the closest item to him, which was a mug of cold water. He looked positively wicked. Natsu smirks widened. "Then I know just the way to cheer you up," said Natsu sinisterly.

"How?" Gray mumbled distractedly. He then yelped when Natsu smashed the mug on his head, completely shattered the wooden cup and drenched the Ice Mage completely wet. Natsu was shamelessly laughing hysterically.

Gray felt something snapped within him. He slowly stood, his body shaking with fury. His face distorted to something hideous. Ironically enough, the water was freezing, damnit!

"Natsu!" Gray furious roar could be heard throughout the guild. What follows after was, of course, the legendary brawl that Fairy Tail was renowned for.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"I can't believe you did that, Natsu," Carla, ever prim and proper, chided her Guild Master from within Wendy's arms. Said pinkette only whistled jovially. "I'm serious! Erza wanted to intervene had she was not being reminded that you are the Guild Master now."

Natsu grin his signature big goofy grin while making victory sign at her. "Wasn't I great? That popsicle didn't even scratch me!"

Carla shook with irritation. A tick could be seen on the side of her temple. Couldn't contain her temper any longer, she burst at the object of her ire. "That's not the freaking point! You're the master! Shouldn't you be more mature?" Carla yell uncaring of the staring passerby.

Wendy giggled. "Carla, I think it's fine. I mean even Master Makarov didn't seem to mind," Wendy said softly.

Carla looked up to Wendy sternly. "That's because he's glad he is no longer the Master!"

Natsu laughed, not minding at all of Carla's scolding. For all that she is, Carla is one exceed that deeply cares of the people around her – especially one she considered her charge. Natsu secretly grinned. And to deal with practically two uncouth dragon slayers and preventing Wendy to pick up their bad unrefined habits, she is certainly having her hands full. He looked up at the sky. "Yeah, but at least Gray loosen up. For a while at least he forgets all his troubles."

Wendy looked up at Natsu, puzzled. Natsu halted before slowly turned around, running his hand through one of Wendy's ponytails, smiling softly at them. "Don't worry," Natsu said sincerely. "I won't do anything that will jeopardize and get us into deep trouble. It was all a good fun afterall. I mean, working hard is all well and good, but if you don't take care of yourself well, you'll not be helping anybody."

Wendy and Carla stared at Natsu, speechless. They knew Natsu can be oddly perspective, but those times usually reserved for when he was in a heat of battle. To hear him talking like that now, it felt so surreal.

Natsu smiled widened as he continued, "Plus, that play fight was necessary. It's uncouth, yes. But a sure damn good way to release some pent-up tension," He told them teasingly. Carla eyes widened and she gasped in shocked, looking scandalize, while Wendy burst into a fit of giggles. Natsu grinned roguishly as he leaned down and whispered conspiratorially at them. "But you don't have to worry though, Carla." Natsu whispered, his eyes gleamed in mischief. "I promise we won't corrupt Wendy too much with our rowdiness." Natsu then kisses Wendy briefly on her cheek before abruptly jumped away from her laughing.

Carla squawked in indignant. "What are you doing?! That's improper!" she screeched. Carla took her handkerchief and wipe out the place where Natsu kisses Wendy while said Sky Dragon Slayer blushed darkly and was hiding her red face behind her bangs. Natsu for his part only grinned unrepentantly.

Natsu turned and walked away. "You should head home now. I'll see you tomorrow." Natsu said over his shoulders. His hand waved his goodbye and they watched him go.

Once Natsu disappeared from their sight, Carla sighed, "I don't understand him," Carla mumbled petulantly. Wendy too sighed. "Come on, Carla. It's getting late." Wendy continued the rest of the way home with Carla.

Carla can't help turning back at the direction where Natsu had walked off with a frown on her face. In truth, she felt that this day couldn't get any weirder.

Natsu had insisted that he walked them home. While they do not mind the company, it was pretty late already. They were one of the few left still at the guild. Natsu had even sent the Tomcat ahead first. And they both live on the opposite side of town!

Carla looked up at Wendy, who was humming lightly. Carla turned ahead and saw that they already reach home. She bit her bottom lip.

Really, she just doesn't know how to deal with this new Natsu.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Natsu strides calmly as he walked down the road. He stopped short and turned to looked at the dark alley beside him. "Isn't it a bit late for you to be about? If ya worry about Wendy, she's safely inside her dorm room."

A snorted could be heard from within the shadows. "I ain't worried, Salamander," Gajeel replied, scowling at him as he stepped out from the shadows.

Natsu's eyebrow arched. "Could have fooled me," said Natsu mockingly.

Gajeel bristled. "I'm not the one who has been secretly checking up on from time to time."

Natsu jammed his hands in his pockets and resume walking. Gajeel fell into step beside him. "I don't know what you're talking about," Natsu denied casually, portraying the epitome of innocence.

Gajeel glared at him. "Don't try to lie to me, Flame Brain!" Gajeel yelled. "It's pathetic and your _scent_ is all over my den!" Gajeel settle down with a growl.

Really, they're both Dragon Slayers for fuck sake!

Natsu shrugged him off. They continue their way home in silence after that.

Gajeel is not wrong technically. Natsu had been by their places. Ever since his dragon siblings returned to him, he had the urged to assured myself that they are fine and safe. He needed to know where they are at all times. So sometimes at odd hours, he would go to their dens and stood at a distance, just to smell their scent, appeasing his more dragonlike nature that his siblings is really, really back and that they're not going to disappear on him.

Natsu took several deep breaths and quench down the sudden need to keep them under lock and key. If he had his way, his fellow dragon slayers are not going anywhere far from him anytime soon. If ever.

He is not possessive. He's just feeling _over_protective.

They reached Natsu's home first. "Well, this is my stop," said Natsu while staring at Gajeel pointedly. "You'll be okay on your own?"

Gajeel jaw dropped in disbelief at the question. He stared at Natsu like he was some sort of an alien. Not liking the implication one bit, his eyes narrowed angrily. Gajeel growled and he stormed off to the direction of his own home. "Don't insult me!"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He sweatdropped as he watched Gajeel briskly walked away, cursing colourful profanities at him from what his hearing can picked up. Natsu shook his head ruefully before walking up to his hut. Well, he supposed he couldn't call his home a hut anymore now could he?

Natsu eyes went over his white bricked medium-sized house. Maybe a cottage? A cabin? An apartment?

Natsu had renovated his own home over the years. While still a single storey, his hut now have three bedrooms, two bathrooms, living dining area and a kitchen. While the style was basically the same, it still gave the feeling that he was very well off.

Natsu opened his door shouting, "I'm home!"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The guild was exceptionally noisy that day. Half of their members have been studiously doing various jobs. Those who didn't were hanging out at the bar, some at the cafe, while there are those who choose to dip in the pool.

In the grand hall, some members choose to test their strength while their fellow guildmates and friends cheered, placing bets on who would win. Some groups choose to drink quietly, others doing their own activity and generally minding their own business.

Up in the Master office, Natsu was going through some letters. A small portion of them are bills – things destroyed while on the job – for their guild, payments for the various jobs completed, and of course; the complaint letters.

As he was sorting through some unopened ones, an invitation letter caught his attention. Natsu turned to look at the back. What he saw makes his eyes narrowed.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Author Footnote :**

**As many requested I've continue this story. But it will be separated arc by arc. **

**Pairing is still undecided. However, If I do decide to pair off Natsu in the future, it won't be the conventional pairing. Meaning, it won't be with Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, or Mirajane. (For the hardcore fans of those pairing, I'm sorry but such pairing is too typical and common already). **

**Review on your way out!**

**-Elvina P. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Magnolia can be considered a peaceful town. Its residence when about that daily routine with cheerfulness that can be contagious. Children ran around playing with their friends and playmate, vendors greeted potential customers with enthusiasm, some couple in love stroll hand in hand with their love ones, smiling and laughing; the townspeople are happy and in merriment.

However, at the main hall of Fairy Tail Guild it was a different atmosphere altogether...

"Work! Work! Work!" A guild member ran out with a paper in hand.

"Oops! Excuse me! Coming through!" a team of two also ran out in top speed, nearly colliding with a fellow teammate who was carrying a box to the storage. The box carrier cursed before shouting at the retrieving figures. "Watch it!"

"It's that time of the year already?" a group sat by the table sweatdrops as they watch the mayhem around them, sighing heavily. One of them took out a list and began to jolt down things that needed to buy. Medical kit you understand.

"Eh? That one?! But that pays peanut!" A loud exclaimed draws attention of people nearest to the mission board.

"Kinana, I'm taking this job!" a young teenage member said waving the mission that he had chosen to the barmaid attention.

He was push aside as another member – slightly older by a couple of years – asking urgently. "Kinana, where's the log book? I want to take this job!"

"Log book is over there. Self service alright?" said Kinana smiling as she pointed where the record book was placed. She giggled when both make a dash for the log book, and squabble on who get to write first.

It was something that Natsu had thought was necessary. With all the missions come and go, it was hard to keep track of who take what. So, after seeing Kinana was completely overwhelmed one day, Natsu decided to introduce the record book to keep track of all the missions.

"Gee, look at all the fuss. It's not that they'll be no missions during _that_ time. Damn, why can't Master let us take a few jobs at once?" some member grumbled unhappily. His companion rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"You know very well why. Now stop whining. Are you going to take that mission or not?" said the friend infuriated.

"What's going on? Why is everyone in a rush?" Cana inquired by the bar. She eyed a few others running around before leisurely sipping her beer. She frowned when another member ran out of the guild in top speed.

"It's going to be that time of the year soon," Kinana replied.

"Time of the year?" Cana asked interested.

Kinana nodded. "In three months time, it's the training period of our guild. Everyone is clamouring to do as much as they can now. Once training started, they'll hardly get any job done."

"Quite a commotion for a training period."

"We have no choice. By the end of the period, Master Natsu will evaluate if he'll conduct an S-class promotion."

"If? The promotion is done every year."

"Master changed that rule. Now it will be done once every two years. He said he doesn't want to pressure the members unnecessarily. While he wanted his members to grow, he also wanted them to grow at their own pace."

Cana hummed distractedly. She continued with her drink while deep in thoughts with the new information.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza inquired a few seats away. Her inquiry caught the attention of Gray and Lucy and they suddenly realized; they haven't seen the current master for a few days already. Three days to be exact.

It wasn't Kinana who answer her. It was Max, having just return from his short mission. "Master is on a mission," Max told her plainly. He drop into a stool and signalled Kinana for something to drink.

Erza's eyes widened at that. "Natsu? On a mission?"

Max eyes darkened as he frowned at her careless addressee of their Master. "It's Master," Max corrected her. "You cannot address Master so flippantly. Natsu is master of the guild now. You have to show him respect."

Erza ignored the reprimand and instead asked. "Why?"

Max's jaw clenched and his eyebrow twitched at the blatant dismiss before he took a deep breath and sighed. "Beats me. Master never stated his reasons. However, we suspect that it's his way to deal with high level of stress and frustration."

"But he is the Master now. Surely he has other things to do?" Gray interjected, having noticed Max's sudden darkened mood.

Max shrugged. "Even a master needs to keep in shape once in a while. What's the use of having magi powers if you're not going to use it?"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Natsu cursed colourful expletives as he side step an oncoming attack. The boulder where he stood exploded and the huge impact knock him off his feet. Natsu somersault and position himself in offense.

The monster he was facing was to put it plain; quite hideous. The creature was a product of dark and vile magic. Created by a jilted and vengeful witch who delved in magic most foul, she created this creature to ensnare her ex-lover. Something went wrong and the witch met her death. However, instead of her spell waning, the foul creation took a life of its own. Natsu had shuddered and nearly lost his stomach when he read the ingredients that were needed in order for the evil to take effect.

The monster was a creature of clay mix with dirty blood and other unclean stuff that he was to green to even mentioned; some chant and voila!

Like he said, something went terribly wrong and the witch died. Lucky for the intended victim, from what Natsu had understood from the pious clergy, had she succeeded in her quest, said victim could have died in the most gruesome way. As it stands, so can he for that matter if he wasn't absolute careful the clergy stressed.

Well, it was classified as an S-class job for a reason.

Natsu rush forward and flame clawed at his opponent. His jaw clenched and he hissed when his attack missed.

But Natsu didn't take up the job to discuss the horrid and revolting details. Nope. He took the job because... well, he needed to clear his head actually.

It was that time of the year again. The Grand Magic Game Tournament has come around. Ever since it was created, it was the rage of the season. Occurring annually, it has never failed to invite Fairy Tail to participate. Granted, all the legal guilds were invited to compete by default.

And to be really honest, it was actually fucking troublesome having to keep telling them, again and again, year after year; that he isn't _interested_. He decline and had made his aversion known. Why can't they leave his guild alone?

Natsu had sigh with a very heavy heart. This year, a dilemma has arisen. He had received an additional missive along with the customary invite bearing the royal seal.

Natsu scowled viciously. He stood by his decision, all those years ago. Fairy Tail will not take part in the gladiatorial tournament. However he wasn't that naive to disregard the complications that might arise now that the core members have return.

That is a potential problem waiting to happen right there.

Natsu dodged the poisonous claws and growled. He was about to act when the monster manage to snatch a lucky hit. From the sharp pain that he felt, Natsu saw that the monster is sucking him dry. Natsu smirk sinisterly. His eyes glowed bright red as his entire body when ablaze with great intensity. With a mighty roar, Natsu eliminate the monster. **"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!"**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Natsu looked down to the Hall's ground floor with a cold impassive face. He was standing at a shadowed corner that completely hides him from view. He stood silent like a statue as he was lost deep in thought.

Natsu stared blankly at the commotion below. Lyon had drop by to visit Gray again. And somewhere along their banter, clothes came off and the two Ice-striper are happily comparing techniques, much to some member's mortification. In their excitement, temperature drops, damn it!

Natsu glanced at the bar and saw that Happy was recounting their latest mission to Lily and Carla fervently. Lucy was also listening intensely. Natsu eyes softened at the sight of his Exceed. Happy was with him when Natsu went for that S-class mission. But considering the unholy nature of the job, Natsu had Happy stayed far away while he fought. Happy had been downtrodden, thinking that somehow, he might have caused Natsu to resent him. He had quickly assured his Exceed that that was not the case. They had been apart for seven years. And in those years, Natsu's fighting style had evolved. Since Happy haven't seen him fight, they might be out of tandem. That is why he had Happy observed him fight from a very far away distance.

Natsu heard footsteps coming near him. He didn't turn his head. The scent gave the person away. "What are you doing all the way here brooding? That act doesn't become you." Laxus drawled. He stood not too far from the Master in his usual pose and his signature scowl. Natsu ignored him.

Laxus snorted before he leaned casually against the pillar, facing Natsu. "Master," Laxus drawl lazily. "How long are you planning to keep stalking us?" he queried.

Natsu didn't answer him. In fact, he remained unresponsive. If it wasn't for a short side glance, Laxus would think that Natsu was not listening. He scowled. "Stop it already. It's creepy. You nearly gave me the spook when I saw you gazing at my house from the dark!"

Still no response. Laxus growled in frustration. "Master!"

Finally, Natsu turns to look at him. Laxus went paled and he froze. He would have take a step back had such act is not be seen as a display of cowardice.

Natsu was firmly glaring at him. Glaring at him coldly, darkly, dangerously. Silently reprimanding him with a look. Laxus eyed the pinkette warily with dread.

_Holy damn! Warren wasn't kidding when he said Natsu had grown to be terrifying._ Was the only think running in Laxus's head.

Laxus turned his head aside, not looking at Natsu. "Nevermind. Stalk all you want," Laxus babbled.

Laxus stood quietly as he still averted his eyes away from the now Master of Fairy Tail. He could practically feel the intense eyes of the Fire Dragon Slayer boring at him. As the seconds went by, Laxus inwardly fidgets.

There was a rustling sound of clothes movement, followed by heavy footsteps. Then, Natsu walked by beside him, his eyes thankfully lowered. But the sharp smile Natsu was wearing makes him shudder. Natsu was amused. Eerily amused. Natsu pats his shoulder twice before continues on like nothing had happened.

Once Natsu disappeared upstairs did Laxus release the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Told ya," an amuse voice drawled. Laxus turned and saw that his fellow dragon slayer emerged from the shadows not far from where he is standing. "Warned ya it ain't gonna work. He ain't backin' off. His instinct is still on overdrive. He's gonna be freakin' overprotective of us for a while yet. You me and Wendy. Cut him some slack will ya?"

Laxus's could feel his eyebrow twitched and irritating tick present. "Shut up! You forgot to mention him being scary. He go alpha drake on me," said Laxus dryly.

Gajeel shrugged. "Instinct."

Laxus snorted. "More like being possessive." Laxus sighed. "Maybe Wendy should convince him," Laxus grumbled unhappily. "It's embarrassing to have him looming over us. We're not that pathetic."

Gajeel snorted. "Whatever."

Laxus eyes rolled. Gajeel went over and stood beside him, looking at the crowd below. "I admit though. Salamander surprises me. Never knew he could be that nerve-wracking."

"He was troubled with something."

"Ya any idea what?"

"Hell if I know," said Laxus tiredly. He slapped his hand over his eyes in long resignation. Uncovering his eyes, Laxus jammed his hands in his pocket when he noticed in one of his pocket, a paper was slipped in and he didn't even realize it!

Taking out and unfolding the paper, Laxus read the message and his eyebrow quirked. "Gajeel, get Wendy. Master wanted a word with us."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Natsu was agitated.

He had been feeling uneasy lately and his intuition had been unsettling for the past month. His intuition has always been acting around Grand Magic Games. Somehow, anything pertaining to Grand Magic Games makes him bristling and his skin crawl. It gnawed at his guts and refused to go away. Since the introduction of the tournament, he had dismissed it. However, this year, it flares like a beacon.

It left him in a state of foreboding.

In actuality, Natsu had been suspicious about Grand Magic Games. It was by this hunch that he had his _associates_ to secretly look into it. Doranbolt had been given this quest previously while his tenure at Fairy Tail, and he came back empty handed. With next to no leads, Natsu had requested for assistance.

And just this afternoon, he had received a response from his contacts.

It bears only bad news. According to his allies, the person was unable to see the future possibilities. They told him that their scrying had produced no result; only a void. Anything past the year's Grand Magic Games is undetermined.

That only succeeded in making him more troubled.

The Sound of two pair of feet and scents invading his nostril, interrupted his thoughts. "I've booked the pool for the evening. Mind you both turn around and use the main pool?" Natsu told the two newcomers flatly.

"Jeez, Natsu. Don't monopolize the pool for yourself. This pool belongs to the whole guild too, you know," Lucy scowled at him. Erza stood beside her, gazing at the pool with interest and appreciation. The two of them intended to use the new pool that they had heard so much from the other females' members, only to find out it was reserved for the evening.

Natsu snorted from where he was sitting. "Funnily enough, we men rarely ever get to enjoy this pool or the lazy river because it was always you ladies dominating it."

"Natsu, why not we share? The pool is big enough to fit ten people comfortably." Erza chided. "Don't be selfish," Erza warned with her eyes narrowed.

Natsu lazily raise an eyebrow at Erza's tone. "Selfish am I? There is a reason why I had it reserve for private use. Well, if you're so sure," with a haughty smirk, the pinkette rose from the water.

Lucy takes one look at Natsu, and she screams. "Natsu! Why are you naked?!" Lucy looked away from him, blushing profusely. Erza only looked unimpressed.

Natsu's smirks widened at Lucy's reaction. He sat by the pool's edge, staring at them in amusement. "I put a sign that the pool was in use for a reason. Your fault for not heed its warning." Natsu huffed.

Lucy glared at him in irritation. She was shaking in repressed annoyance. "You don't have to be naked!" She snapped at him.

Natsu eyes rolled heavenward. "My pool, my rules," Natsu told them lightly. "I can be naked all I want. Now," Natsu leered, leaning back against the pool seductively. "I don't mind you ladies join me equally naked of course. It's been a while since we've bathe together no?" said Natsu sultrily.

Lucy yelped and quickly ran out to the main pool after seeing more than she should, flushing from head to toe and totally freak out by this side of Natsu. Erza looks bored beside her. "You're being stingy. If you want to get rid of me, you have to work harder than that," Erza challenged, her eyes gleaming victoriously. In her mind, she sees it as a hoax to make them leave. It's not exactly a good strategy and completely futile considering they bathed nude together often growing up and there is no way Natsu was that of an exhibitionist. The reaction she gets makes her eyes wide with shock and went pale.

Natsu smirk briefly at the challenge. His eyes darkened in pleasure and his body lie back on his elbows suggestively, making his great abs more prominent and proudly showing his jewels on display. To complete his erotic and debauchery conduct, Natsu spreads his legs apart; giving Erza the uncensored view of every private part of him. Natsu smirked steamily when he saw Erza caved and was a minute close to fainting, swaying and spluttering in disbelief as well as trembling.

Feeling mischievously naughty at that point, Natsu upped his act by moaning tantalizingly. Erza jumped out of her wits, blushing terribly and was nose-bleed profusely, with a horrified squawk; she bolted out of there in a heartbeat.

Natsu sat back down in the water laughing hysterically.

"For the love of God! What the hell have you been doing for the past seven years? Working at the brothel?" Laxus yelled at the _insane_ Fire Dragon Slayer.

At the same time, Gajeel voiced his displeasure. "Do you have to scare them like that? And you gave Wendy quite a show. Have you no shame?"

Natsu turned to look over his shoulder. Behind he, coming out from the bushes of the botanical landscape; stood Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy. Wendy was blushing heavily and her eyes had to be covered by Gajeel's hand while her ears were covered by Laxus's. Both Iron and Lightning Dragon Slayers was glaring daggers at the Salamander for his lecherous behaviour and they were furious.

"I wonder," said Natsu, peering at them in mirth.

That makes Laxus even more annoyed. "Ya damn brat! Ya don't have to use _that_ tactic. There are hatchlings here!" Laxus snapped. Seeing that everything was safe for their younger audience, they uncovered Wendy and the sky maiden looked around the newer section in wonder. The neon low lights that Natsu had installed throughout the botanical landscape and surrounding the spring pool gave the area an intimate setting.

Natsu pouted complete with fake tears at him. "It's not my fault Erza was stubborn. I won't have to go that far had she listen to me!"

"You could use a less obscene persuasion," Laxus growled in irritation.

Natsu shrugged it off carelessly. "If they weren't so spoilt and overbearing I might have been lenient. As it is, I'm not in the mood and have a lot on my mind."

Laxus and Gajeel exchanged a glance. "You've really have change Salamander," Laxus remarked deadpanned. "The old you will never dare to pull that off. Heck, I don't think you even know of such act." He admitted flatly. "For a moment there, I thought you're going to have temper tantrum."

"Oh believe me I was close to do so. The Guild has learnt that when I'm using the pool alone in the evenings, they knew I'm not to be disturbed. You should learn it too especially Erza. She is so used to have everyone caters around her." Natsu mumbled, frowning.

"Now that would be difficult won't it?" Gajeel commented snickering in mirth. "Ya grew up with her after all," Gajeel snickered when Natsu huffed good naturedly. Suddenly sobering up, Gajeel asked the pinkette seriously. "Now why have ya called us here, Salamander?"

Natsu hummed distractedly. He took out a round object and pressing a button, a barrier was enacted around them, concealing them from prying eyes and ears. "Join me. We have things to discuss. You too Wendy," said Natsu casually.

Wendy who had been standing quietly as they conversed jumped and gaped at Natsu wide eyed. "Eh? Me? But...," Wendy squeaked in shock. She looked at Natsu and the water hesitatingly.

Natsu chuckled. "Do not fear, my little hatchling. You are amongst your kin and family. You have nothing to be wary of your nest mates."

"Oy, Oy," Laxus mumbled sweatdropped. "Wendy didn't grow up with us. She might not be comfortable enough to bathe with us without modesty."

Natsu sighed. "If it makes her feel better, then she can cover herself. But honestly, we are family. Why should we be ashamed of our instinct with each other? It's pointless," said Natsu looking at Wendy pointedly.

Wendy was still not sure and she fidgeted. Well it was true what Natsu was saying. They are family, in more than one way. The connection they shared being Dragon Slayers only bond them stronger. With each other, they are free to behave according to their more animalistic nature and instinct. Being comfortable with her nest mates was part of that instinct. That includes being comfortable with one own skin and are not afraid to bare it. Clothes weren't essential to them. What matters most is their bond.

But lately, that instinct was getting intense. Her needs for familiarity with her nest mates scared her. Ever since she return from Tenrou and found out that Natsu was Master, all she wanted to do was prostrate to him and cuddling secured under his wing! Knowing that she'll be protected.

Being _invited_ by the alpha drake to cast off of her restrain, Wendy was not sure she could put it back on later. But secretly, Wendy cooed at being able to spend time with her fellow slayers.

The need was so sudden, so new, it left her internally jumbled.

But seeing as Natsu didn't bothered and was patiently waiting, Wendy quickly shed her clothes and dip in the pool, allowing only her head to remain above water. She squeaked and shut her eyes, turning her red face away when Gajeel and Laxus leisurely walk into the pool, completely nude.

Once they all sat comfortably in circle, Laxus asked straight to the point. "So, Natsu. Why exactly have you summoned us out here in secret?"

Silence surrounds them while the Master gathered his thoughts. Natsu sighed again. He didn't want to get his siblings involved but, well, they'll know about it sooner or later. Might as well they hear it from him. Natsu sighed again and raised his head and he stared at the three of them firmly. "I wish to speak to you about the Grand Magic Games."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Review on your way out. **

**-Elvina P. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Guild was boisterous as ever. It was a bright day and by the looks of it, it was promising to be a sunny day. A few members were taking a break and relaxing by the pool, while the other members are still hectically in and out for a mission.

Everything was normal like any other day, except for one new unusual development.

If anyone were to take a look at Laxus, they would say he was being his usual self; meaning he was frowning again. If the newer guild members were being asked, they would say the Lightning mage was being creepy; meaning he was being scary with the way he was eyeing everyone sharply. If anyone dared to even come near Gajeel and ask him, he would snicker and say, Laxus was simply being his indifferent self.

None _dared_ to point out the fact that the Dragon Slayers was sitting at one corner protectively and that going anywhere near their vicinity at the moment would be subjected to the older Dragon Slayers _displeasure_. So they were doing their best to _ignore_ the bizarre situation.

And then there's Wendy...

Well, she's the crux of the odd spectacle. They can't even get near Wendy. Wendy was completely surrounded – encased – by the two males and she was happily giggling as she played with Gajeel with a glowing ball that _Laxus_ had just bought for her. She had came in running – with Laxus tolerantly trailing behind her – straight to Gajeel and showing him her ball chirping heartily before running off upstairs, and came back down five minutes later, flush with delight.

And now she is stuck with them like glue and the two Dragon Slayers are more than happy to dote on her.

The whole guild hall was bewildered. The core members of Fairy Tail speechless and totally dumbfounded. They knew that Laxus can be slightly awkward with the younger members, but this is outright pampering!

And they are not letting anyone coming near their youngest Dragon Slayer while they were being... well, being _mother-henning_. Even the Exceeds can only be near them to an extent, much to Carla's grunted annoyance.

"I wonder what is going on with them," Gray murmured absentmindedly as he gazed at the Dragon Slayers. "I've never seen them acting all mollycoddled."

Cana snorted behind her beer. "Ya might as well outright said mother-henning. It was glaringly obvious after all."

"And get my ass kick?" Gray retorted. "No thank you. As much as I relish a good brawl, I am not suicidal." Cana snickered.

Meanwhile, at another table. Carla was _voicing_ her displeasure to Happy and Pantherlily strongly.

"I really don't get what's going on with them." Carla ranted. "I'm not against them bonding or anything but preventing anyone else coming near Wendy is ridiculous! Wendy is _my_ charge and they won't let me sit beside her. They… they've been acting oddly for three days now. What happen the night?" Carla hissed, pacing irritated and bristling. "Their hogging is driving me crazy!"

Pantherlily hummed absentmindedly, deep in thought. His stared at the three dragon slayers, who was humouring Wendy as she continuously threw her ball upwards.

"I've been noticing Gajeel have been restless. Maybe that's the reason why?" Pantherlily trailed frowningly.

"Restless enough to smother Wendy?" Carla toned incredulously.

Pantherlily shrugged.

"Natsu is restless too," said Happy. "He kept disappearing at odd hours in the night."

"You didn't follow him?" asked Carla.

"Natsu said he was just taking a walk," Happy replied.

Carla sweat-dropped. "Tomcat, you are so gullible." She sighed.

At the dragon's corner, Laxus eyed his surroundings with boredom. Beside him, Wendy was giggling as Gajeel was showing her tricks with her glowing ball. Said Iron Drgon Slayer was balancing the ball by the tip of his nose and was swaying slightly so as to not drop the ball.

While they were engross in their leisure, Natsu came down from the office. He strolled towards them, stopping in front of Wendy. Gajeel dropped the ball onto Wendy's hands as they snapped to attention. Laxus and Gajeel nod to him while Wendy look up at him. Wordlessly, Natsu bend down and touch his forehead to hers. Both of them had their eyes close, simply basking on their fellow slayers presence. Then, Natsu smirked lopsidedly as he playfully swapped his nose with Wendy and their hatchling giggled. Natsu straightened up and after a reassuring pat on Wendy's head, he left for the bar. Laxus and Gajeel watched him go.

"Kinana," Natsu greeted the barmaid. "Would you be a dear and make me one of your brain-freeze concoction? I have a pounding headache."

"Rough day, Master?" asked Kinana pleasantly.

"No more than usual," Natsu replied.

"Coming right up," said Kinana as she prepared the drink.

"Trouble, Natsu?" asked asked Wakaba a few seats from him.

"Just one of those days," said Natsu tiredly.

Wakaba eyebrow rose and he blow his cigarette. "Does it have to do with your missives lately?"

Natsu smiled wearily. "Noticed that haven't you?"

"Hard not to." Wakaba told him apologetically.

Natsu sighed heavily. He perked up when a mug of ice cold red drink was presented to him, and with a cheers towards Kinana, drown the beverage in one go. Natsu instantly froze and shuddered violently.

"Wow," Natsu coughed slightly, having swallowed his first sipped too fast. "Now that packs a punch," He then rested the cold mug on his forehead, in a bid to reduce his migraine. "Yes they are. They are urging us to attend this year," Natsu answered Wakaba's previous question.

"Are we participating?" asked Wakaba casually.

"No," said Natsu steely.

Silence ensued while Natsu took another sip, this time slowly, of his drink. "Will you give them a reason? The Tenrou's are back. I'm guessing many will expect us to take part this year," said Wakaba once Natsu put his mug down.

"My aversion is no secret," Natsu said firmly. "They should know better to expect anything. They should minded their _own_ business."

"What are you talking about?" asked Master Makarov as he joins Natsu on the countertop, feeling curious having overheard their heated discussion. "Take part in what?"

Natsu's face scrunched up but he said nothing, just sipping his drink.

Wakaba sighed and answered. "Shortly after you went missing, a new magic tournament was introduced. All mage guilds battle one another for the title of the number one guild in Fiore. All guilds gathered to fight it out via magic. This tournament is named Grand Magic Games."

Master Makarov listened with rapt attention. At the revelation of the tournament's name, he looked contemplative. "My, sound festive."

"It is," Wakaba affirmed. "Whichever guild won will become the strongest guild in Fiore."

Master Makarov hummed. "So, what's all the fuss? What's this about taking part? The tournament seems exciting enough."

"When it first been introduced, your disappearance was still fresh in our minds. Thus we didn't take part. However, Natsu and few others attended the event. When he got back, he forbade Fairy Tail from ever taking part," Wakaba explained.

Master Makarov's eyes went wide. "Forbade?! Why?"

It was Natsu that answered him. "Because I didn't agree with what the tournament represent. It is insulting," said Natsu.

"Seems harsh, don't you think?" Master Makarov expressed dubiously.

"Harsh…" Natsu intoned coldly. "That tournament is merciless."

Master Makarov didn't rebuke. He gazed contemplatively at Natsu. After a while, he gave sidelong glance at Wakaba. "I wonder, besides the title, what's the grand price? Surely being number one isn't all there is to it."

Wakaba actually smirk at that. He had to temporarily look away from the third guild master lest he laughed out uproariously. Already, Wakaba is inwardly snickering. Once he was sure he can keep a straight face, he answered the old man. "The winning guild will get the prize of Thirty million jewels," said Wakaba, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Thirty million jewels!" Master Makarov exclaimed in shock. Wakaba nodded and Master Makarov addressed to Natsu again. "And not once in our absence Fairy Tail participate in this tournament?"

"Like I said it's insulting," said Natsu, standing up from his stool. "And tactless. I will not allow Fairy Tail to demean itself in such manner."

"But… it's… thirty million jewels!" Master Makarov stuttered.

"I've made my decision, Master Makarov. I refuse to allow Fairy Tail to attend the death trap of gladiatorial tournament. We are not participating nor are we having anything to do with it. End of story."

"But Natsu, be reasonable. It can't be that bad."

"My decision is final."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Wendy hummed as she watch her nest mates bantering. Master Natsu is doing his best to hold the court, so to speak. But the frequent eyebrow twitches easily tell that he is fast losing his patience. Laxus and Gajeel are in disagreement over their current topic of discussion, and they are growling and close to snap at each other. Already, their eyes shone with their respective magic and are clenching their fists in intimidation.

She had to applaud Natsu for showing tremendous restrain. Seven years ago, a brawl would have happen by now.

Finally, after getting nowhere and Gajeel and Laxus arguing about something else that is completely off-topic, Natsu have had enough – she can practically see four enormous ticks – grabbed both males by their collar and smacked them forward. Natsu then huffed with his arms crossed. Wendy sweat-dropped.

Wendy continue to hum absentmindedly. After the night at the pool, Natsu had encourage her to rein free her instinct. And she did. When she is with them, her restrain was basically none existence. It baffled her that every time she tries to control herself, it backfired.

It certainly didn't help matters when Natsu keeps doting her! Gejeel and Laxus had follow suit.

It makes her feel warm and happy.

"–Tsu… If you do that, they'll…"

"…I know that. But What…"

"It won't work. That's just…"

"…You know how…"

"We know but they don't…"

"…Can't keep this…"

Wendy face fell. Natsu are brainstorming. They are trying to come up with strategies. Natsu insist on having a backup plan. And that backup must have backups. Since Natsu only shared _that night_ knowledge with them, he wanted their opinion. Wendy brought her knees up and embrace them.

Natsu had been under a lot of strain lately. The closer this… tournament… the tenser he become. He is getting jittery and he have been more protective than usual, much to Gajeel's and Laxus' ire.

She can't blame Natsu. Just thinking of the possibilities makes her feel uneasy. Out of all of them, only she understood Natsu's fear the most.

Wendy shivered, suddenly felt very, very scared. If what Natsu suspect is true, than they have to be very careful. This tournament screams of dubious intent. She can practically _taste_ it in the air. Wendy hugs her knees tighter.

As if sensing her distress, the other Dragon Slayers stop their planning and went over to their hatchling. Wendy clings to Natsu tightly as she felt his arms settled around her.

Wendy wished Grandine was here.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"The what game?" Gray exclaimed, puzzled.

"Grand Magic Games," Romeo repeated nonplussed.

"What is Grand Magic Games?" asked Levi.

"It's a magic tournament held every other year at Crocus. All magic guilds participate in this event. But not us."

"Why not?" asked Erza perplexed.

Romeo shrugged. "Master forbids it. He hates it."

"Do you know why?" Erza asked again.

"Master didn't agree with the tournament," was all Romeo said. Which didn't explain much to the Tenrou group. They exchange puzzling glances before refocusing to Romeo.

"What's this got to do with the S-class trial?" Gray voiced as he saw another Fairy Tail team raced out the door. They all have noticed how hectic the guild was lately and had inquired about it. As far as they know, S-class promotional trial is not this season.

"It was Master that come up with the idea. Even if we didn't participate, that doesn't mean we can't make use of it. GMG has a live broadcast, and they are used for our training. We studied the competitions and from there, we advance our own. GMG provide us good training material and motivation. At the end of GMG, that's when Master will decide if he should conduct S-class trial," Romeo explained.

Erza and the gang – as well as the other Tenrou group that was eavesdropping – was wide eyed. "Then, all this frenetic is for…?" Gray trailed lamely.

Romeo snorted. "Obviously they are doing all the jobs now before _training_ season starts." Romeo crossed his arms and scowled. "Jobs offer will be a bit slower during GMG. Everyone wants to train to be stronger. And do you have _any_ idea how sadistic Master Natsu can be?"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Natsu sighed for the umpteenth time that night. His mind are in jumble mess and he was totally preoccupied.

The reason? The Magic Council.

Honestly, he hated those stuck-up councillors. They're like cockroaches and they _love_ to sniff their nose on people's business. They're so annoying that Natsu wish he could just settle it with his fist. But no, do that and he'll be drag off to prison. Master or not.

Natsu gritted his teeth and scrunch up a paper and threw them aside in frustration. The Council just send him a few batch of complaints about something or other and a _reminder_ to rein in his guild now that the _troublesome_ members have returned.

Really, this is news to them how?

He should have break away and be independent when he got the chance. At least he won't get irritated by some controlling stuck-up jerks.

Natsu growled. He walked up to the fireplace, light up the all the useless drivels of paperwork and ate them. All the thinking and paper signing makes him very hungry. He leaned on the mantle by his elbow, fingers running through his scalp as he stared at the fire burning. He was tired and bone weary.

Things has been quiet. Too quiet. It's the calm before the storm. It makes him anxious, his dragon instinct uneasy. The air is getting ominous by the day. Gajeel and Laxus have sensed the dangers. It makes them more alert than usual. Even Wendy was beginning to pick up on it.

It makes him itch something fierce. And he didn't like it. Not one bit.

So he had wracked his brain for contingency plans. Just in case. Better be safe than sorry and all that. Just because his guts are screaming and instincts acting up, doesn't mean he shouldn't be prepared. He had made that mistakes once. And it nearly killed him.

He won't make that mistake again. He can't afford to. Not when his family and comrades have finally return to him.

Natsu's eyes darkened dangerously and his face stoic. He straightened as he glared sharply at the fire.

If whoever orchestrating whatever malignant intent and insist on involving Fairy Tail in the middle of it… They will have another thing coming. If Fairy Tail is force to be in the heart of whatever conflict, they won't be going in alone.

_Time to bring in the reinforcement_, thought Natsu fiercely.

Natsu went back to his desk. He have a few letters to send.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Review on your way out!**

**-Elvina P. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Makarov sipped his ale slowly. He sat comfortably at the table top and casually observing the hall.

He'll have to give Natsu credit. He did well with the guild. The new generation of Fairy Tail was a happy and energetic lot. They were all smiles and cheerful; laughing or cheering as they spend their day relaxing at the hall in between missions. Their smiles got bigger whenever Natsu joins them. They would greet him excitedly and would regale their Master of tales of their mission. They really admired the Fire Dragon Slayer.

They were quite the chatter bunch too. He'd listened to all sorts of stories of what their guild had been up to for the past seven years. Mostly, they tell of how Master Natsu defended their guild against the Magic Council. He's jaw nearly dropped when the young'un happily told him that one time when Natsu pranked an unfortunate very outspoken fool of a Magic Council member for trying to impose their authority over them or when Natsu nearly razed the council for _trying_ to arrest some of their guildmates with some obscure reasons. They swore that they have never seen such an impressive sight. Natsu was livid, and the way he threatened to pull Fairy Tail out of the union was magnificent. It didn't stop there. Apparently, Natsu _did_ obliterate the council's hall as a warning to never disturb the Fairy Tails' again.

He had wondered if it all really happen. With all the stars in their eyes and fists clasps together in reverence, it's hard to tell if the young'un was simply waxing poetry. Stories tend to get elaborated as they were retold after all. He really hoped they were exaggerating. It will be a pain to handle the council otherwise.

Well, one thing for sure. In their absence, Natsu has gotten mightily protective and very possessive.

However, as chatty as they are about the seven years' worth of shenanigans, they seem to be reluctant to talk about their lack of participation of the Grand Magic Games. He had asked them their opinion on the matter and they were immediately tight lip about it. It was a huge event from what he can obviously see, and everywhere he went _everyone_ is talking about it. So he found it baffling that Fairy Tail never participated not once.

It is understandable of course if they held their training in high regards. Natsu had made the possibility of S-class assessment directly after the tournament. He saluted to Natsu for coming up with the idea of using the game as a motivation. Still, that doesn't answer his question on why the guild never once try. Their answer to his query left him more puzzling. 'We are not that cheap' they said, and then promptly went back to what they were doing.

Of course, he suspected it has something to do with Natsu's open dislike towards the tournament. And since the entire guild looked up to the Fire Dragon Slayer, they follow suit.

Makarov hardly blinked when Erza appeared beside him. "Master Makarov, may I have a word." Makarov looked up and stared at Erza inquisitively.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"Are you joking me?" Natsu snarled darkly at the lacrima in front of him. His eyes narrowed at the person on the other end.

"No, I don't give a damn what they say. I will not put my guild in jeopardy," Natsu told it.

He bristled indignantly at what he was told next. "Wise or not, they're the ones shouldn't be forcing my hand!"

Natsu listened intently at lacrima. Then he scoffed. "Everyone knows where I stand with this. Their insistent is glaring at me like a red flag. And you want me to consider?"

The lacrima actually shone brighter as if the person on the other end too was getting frustrated. "I hear ya. Really, I hear ya. But I can't agree with you. Even if it's the perfect opportunity my answer is still no."

Natsu looked at the lacrima deadpanned. "Oh don't look at me like that. It's not like I haven't sent representatives to observe the game every time."

Natsu sighed heavily when the lacrima actually vibrate furiously. Natsu groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to ease some of his steadily building up headache. "You're still upset about that?" The lacrima responded by shaking on the maximum and actually jumped up from its holder, successfully conveying its ultimate frustration, before it settles down. "I know they are urging strongly this time. But nowhere does it state we _must_ participate," Natsu told it.

The lacrima replied and Natsu blinked. "How the heck you know about that?" Natsu voiced incredulously. "I haven't even reply yet."

Natsu sweatdropped when the lacrima replied smugly. "Why am I not surprise."

Natsu listened to the lacrima, and then a tick appears on his forehead. Then, his eyebrow twitched. Finally, he had enough. "You know what… this argument is pointless. You do your thing, I'll do mine. Find anything, we'll share. Got it?" Natsu glared darkly at the lacrima for good measures. "Don't test me, brat!" Natsu chided before he disconnect it.

Natsu lay back on his chair with a huff and looked out the window. The sun is setting and another day has gone by. Natsu eyed the horizon, worry written all over his face as his mind jumbled with troubling thoughts.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"Ow! Ow ow ow!"

"Suck it up, you overgrown hatchling. It's just a little salve," Natsu uttered blandly as he tapped his finger on his crossed elbow impatiently. Natsu looked on dully while Gajeel squirmed, hissing and spitting, trying to defend himself against Porlyusica's _tender_ mercy.

Gajeel scowled. He sat there unhappy while Porlyusica bandaged his torso. "She doesn't have to be so rough about it – Ouch! Woman, what the heck? Loose it up a bit, will ya?"

"If you don't shut your yapping the next five minutes, I'm going to make sure you can't breathe!" Porlyusica hissed at the Iron Dragon Slayer darkly. She continues to scowl as she finishes wrapping him up.

Gajeel grumbled at her. "Da fuck did I do to ya?"

"Your fault for going overboard. Did I not told you to be careful?" Natsu said with raised eyebrow.

"It wasn't my fault!" Gajeel defended. Then he glared, pointing at Laxus, who was sitting not too far from him, arms wrapped up and in a sling, shirt torn with slashes and nursing a killer headache after gotten hit on the head. "He was the one who was throwing lightning like crazy. How come you haven't scolded him?"

Laxus was about to retort but a warning growl from Natsu silence him. Laxus quickly back down and harrumphed instead.

Natsu continued like he haven't heard Gajeel's complaint. "You had Wendy with you. What happen if she got badly injured because her _nest-mates_ got carried away with their little rough playing?" said Natsu pointedly at them. Laxus' face scrunched up and Gajeel winced. They avoided eye contact with the Salamander and instead gazed at Wendy.

Wendy for her part, was happily talking to Porlyusica. It was just recently they had unexpectedly been revealed of Porlyusica true identity. After they had completed one of their missions, they – plus Natsu, who wanted to take a break from the seemingly endless paperwork – decided to visit Porlyusica for some _booster_, so to speak. It was after they were chased off like usual that they realized their hatchling had been very quiet. When Laxus asked what was wrong, worry etched on his face, Wendy broke down crying uncontrollably. Needless to say, her nest-mates panicked.

They tried to console her but it was to no avail. Wendy kept on sobbing and sniffling. While Gajeel and Laxus murmured to her softly, Natsu was getting more anxious, and that makes him protective. Not knowing what was bothering _their_ little hatchling makes him worse. When Wendy managed to stammer out that Porlyusica smelt like her Grandine, Natsu had to furiously and firmly rein-in his instinct from immediately hunting down Porlyusica.

Natsu had carried Wendy back to his house and all of his Dragon Slayers siblings spend the night, curling around their distraught hatchling. It was unanimously agreed that Wendy will spend the next few days staying with them until each of their instinct was appeased. They will not let Wendy out of their sight anytime soon.

The next day, when Wendy had calm down a bit, they went back to Porlyusica and Natsu all but ordered her to explain. And she did.

From then on, Wendy visited whenever she could. And Porlyusica grew _fond_ of her. That's why, when Wendy's two idiot big brothers were being careless for pride's sake, Porlyusica wasn't happy.

"We might be a little carried away," Gajeel admitted guiltily. But he scowls darkly at Natsu nonetheless. "But do ya have to drag us all the way here?"

Natsu smirked smugly at him. "Awww, ya scared, scrap metal?" Next thing Natsu knew, he received a metal punch on the face," Natsu spluttered, gazing at Gajeel in shock. Gajeel was bristling petulantly. Laxus snickered beside him. Natsu smiled malevolently. "You wanna play, lightning rod? I'm all fired up."

"Bring it on, Flame brain," said Gajeel excitedly. Natsu smirked, his eyes glowing bright red.

Unfortunately, before they could start, they were interrupted. "Brats, if you want to brawl, take it outside!"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Natsu eyes bore into them, piercingly. The Master sat impressively on his wide hair back chair, eyes uncharacteristically serious. His arms were rested casually in front of him; his elbow on the table and his fist gripped together, leaning against his lips and chin, covering them from view. With the bright rays of sunlight and his back towards them, the Fire Dragon Slayer was overshadowed. In a way, it was unnerving his audience.

Natsu hummed noncommittally as he contemplate their request. After a while, Natsu slowly said, "You want most of the Tenrou group… to attend the GMG…"

"At least the core members," said Master Makarov. Flanking him are Erza and Gray, both sat silently as the old man do the talking for them. "Erza and Gray, as well as a few others have expressed their interest. They are curious about this tournament."

"That may be so but I am reluctant," Natsu told them outright. "I do not like my guild anywhere near it."

"Natsu, you sent representatives to watch the tournament. Why not send us as your representatives this year?" Gray speak up.

"I sent them for the sole purpose of recording the whole thing. If it wasn't for that, I couldn't be bothered with sending anyone!" Natsu scowled at their resident Ice-Mage.

Erza and Gray exchanged confused glances before Erza continued. "Natsu, I know you do not like the tournament for God knows what reason, and you turn it as a training motivation and period. What we – the Tenrou group – are having problems with is that we can't grasp how intensive our own training should be."

Natsu frowned. "You don't have to train yourself too hard. You are advancing your skills, yes. But you are not to push yourself past your limits. We get stronger on our own pace."

"True. But even with your past recordings we just couldn't feel it," Gray interjected. "We can't judge how strong those contestants were. Sure, see them at it on the movie lacrima is cool and all but it wasn't just the same as being there… you know."

Natsu was silent. He then stood up and face the window. His hands clasped behind his back as he pondered.

"Natsu, think of the benefits. What harm can it do?" asked Master Makarov.

_Plenty old man_, Natsu thought to himself bitterly. His eyes shut as he sighed. _Plenty._

"Fine," Natsu decided. Turning back to them, he stated his verdict. "The Tenrou group can attend the event if they so wish but _only_ to observe. Fairy Tail are not participating and we never will. No, I will not compromise on this," Natsu's eyes hardened when Master Makarov wanted to object. "I expect you all to be on your best behaviour. If I hear any rumours otherwise, you will be call back and there will be consequences. Are we clear?"

Erza's and Gray's eyes light up and they bumped fist quietly with each other. Master Makarov smiled as he stared unwavering back at the young guild master. "Crystal."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Crocus, the capital city of Fiore. The town was quite festive, all of its inhabitants are busy getting ready for the biggest event of the year. People from all over the country flock the city, merchants and the city's vendors took this opportunity to promote and sell their business, the squares were decorated lavishly; with florals and banners, and all the hotels and inns are fully booked. The place was swarming.

Anticipation vibrated heavily in the air. All of them have eyes towards Domus Flau; the venue for the Grand Magic Games tournament.

Erza, Lucy and Gray are strolling the city, glancing briefly at all the festivity as they passed.

"This city sure is huge," Lucy uttered as she looked around.

"And pack," Gray supplied deadpanned.

Lucy chuckled. "The same can be said for our town and I didn't hear you complaining."

"Please, Lucy. Magnolia isn't this bad. At least, our little town is not stifling," Gray told her humourlessly. Lucy sweatdropped.

As the trio continued to stroll in silence, eyes wondering and listening to all those loud, cheerful greetings, there was one conversation going on that caught their interest. It seems that wherever they go, they were recognized.

"Wait, those guys… aren't they..?"

"Hey, no kidding. It's Fairy Tail."

"I've never seen them come down in large groups. Do you think they'll participate this year?"

"Fairy Tail? Nah! They never participated in the tournament. Rumour has it they guild master abhorred this whole thing."

"Maybe they're actually weak. They never participated because they don't want to show how pathetic their guild are."

"Oy! Watch your mouth, you idiot! Fairy Tail is one of the strongest guild out there. They're famous for their morals."

"That maybe so. But not by GMG standard. And you know the winning guild is considered the best guild in Fiore…"

The Fairy Tails' continue towards their destination. After hearing that conversation, however, both Erza and Gray had fallen to tense silence. Lucy, having noticed the sudden strained atmosphere, inquired. "Erza? Gray? What's wrong?"

Neither Erza nor Gray answered. They keep walking purposely, their eyes covered in shadows and their face very grim.

Later that afternoon, while Lucy was out sightseeing, Gray approached Erza, who was looking out from the balcony.

"You seem troubled," Gray leaned against the railing casually beside her.

"Just thinking," Erza remarked instantly.

Gray glanced at her questionably. He hummed noncommittally as he stretched, releasing his stiffness. "What's on your mind?" He asked directly. He was never the one to beat around the bush.

"Just some silly thoughts," Erza sighed tiredly. "I can't help pondering over the conversation that we heard."

Gray tilted his head towards her, eyes widened marginally. "You're still hung up on that?"

"I can't help it. It bothers me," Erza told him.

Gray sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "You never bothered with what other people think before. Don't start now."

"Gray, have you ever wondered why Natsu never participate in this tournament before?" Erza asked him instead. Erza turned to him, her eyes stared straight at him. "Not once our guild participated. The younger members said Natsu hated this event right off the bat."

Gray shrugged. "He has his reasons."

"Still. For him, it's odd. Natsu used to like this sort of thing."

"He's the master now. He can't remain the same like he was seven years ago. What happened with us, bound to leave a scar on them," said Gray casually.

Erza's eyes narrowed. Her lips pursed as she frowned. Her fist clenched and unclenched as she ponders. After a while, she sighed and turned to gazed at the scenery, leaning against the railing. "Still. What those idiots said just… pisses me off."

"You're not the only one," Gray intoned darkly. His eyes pierce into her. "What they said bothers me too. But Erza… There is nothing we can do about it."

Heavy and uneasy silence fall between them. Both of them had become too irritated for words; too unsatisfied and a little miffed at how fairy Tail was being perceived.

But for Erza, there is something else. Ever since she returned from Tenrou island, she can't help that things are just not right. Everything is just screaming wrong, wrong, wrong. Sure the guild is as strong as ever, their members more or less doubled since seven years ago. She can't help feeling that their guild is different now. They are not like… like they are used to. Everything is different. Too different.

It does not help matters that _Natsu_ was chosen as the fourth guild master. Who was stupid enough to nominate Natsu of all people!

But Gray is wrong about one thing. There is something they could do to change the perception of Fairy Tail. Erza smirked. Yes. There is something they could do. "I won't be too sure about that."

Gray stared at Erza in confusion before realization dawned on him and his eyes widened. "No!"

Erza glanced at Gray blandly before swiftly make way to the door. "Yes."

"Where are you going?" Gray quickly chase after her. He didn't like the look on her face. Oh, he knew that stubborn look too well. He won't be able to change her mind. His gut feeling is screaming at him that Erza is going to do something that he is not going to like. He might have an idea what it is but he fervently hopes he is wrong. Because if he's right – he shuddered at the thought – they are going to be in serious trouble.

Meanwhile, with Lucy, said Celestial mage was walking on her way back to the hotel when she saw two unknown men, each with a familiar companion of their own. Lucy eyed them in shock. "Those are… Exceeds…"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The Next morning…

"This is a bad idea… this is really a bad idea… it is the most stupid, worst, terrible, godawful, atrocious idea ever!" Gray mumbled in distress.

Erza growled in frustration. "It's fine if you don't like it. No one asks you to join."

Gray looked up from his freaking-out session and glared petulantly at her. "Are you fucking kidding me?! What does it matter if I join in or not? We are going to be in so much trouble! And it is all _your_ fault!"

"Master Makarov agrees with me," Erza hissed threateningly at Gray. Her tone hushed as to not let the passerby overhear them.

"Master Makarov is no longer the master of Fairy Tail. _Natsu_ is!" Gray hissed back. He then glanced at the previous master trailing them apologetically, before refocusing to the determine _Titania_. "Erza, reconsider. What you're doing is insubordination!"

Erza responded by walking faster. The group ignored everyone at the event participation building and head straight at the registration counter. The administrator guarding the counter greeted them with a smile. "Hello. Welcome to Grand Master Games Tournament. How may I help you?"

Erza smiled as she said with conviction. "We would like to enter the Grand Magic Games."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Most of Fairy Tail was launching at the guild hall. They had done most jobs they can and had saved money as much as possible for the duration of the famous tournament. Now, as the game draws near, they just want to relax and unwind before training period started. At the moment, they were all watching the pre-games coverage with a few drinks in hand. They were chatting amiably when an announcement from the lacrima stunned them.

'…_Lively as ever. The rooms are completely booked, tickets are sold out and… what do you know… some of the spectators are camping out near the stadium. No doubt trying to score the best seats!'_

'_Can you blame them? This year is bound to be epic. New information just came in. In addition to the participation this year, the ever popular and elusive guild; Fairy Tail, will be joining. That's right, folks. After the shocking returned of their missing core members, Fairy Tail has consented to enter the Grand Magic Games, at last…'_

By then, the entire hall had frozen in shocked. Whispers broke out as the members looked around in uncertainty. Some of them are a little furious but predominantly, they were just unsure about this turn of event. They all knew how abhorrent their master is towards the Grand Magic Games and it was plainly obvious that their _master_ will never consent for their guild's participation. They knew without a doubt that their master will not be pleased.

Somewhere in an undisclosed location; Wakaba and Macao jaws dropped at the pre-games coverage that they, themselves were listening in, and they sweat anxiously. He wasn't the only one. They turned to gaze at their Pinkett master – who was sitting at the dining table – fearfully. What they saw terrified them so much, that they wish they could clear the room in a heartbeat.

"Ma... Master..?" asked a quivering Max bravely. He took a step back when his Master looked up and he flinched. Master Natsu has an oppressive black aura surrounding him with red inferno flickering around the edges. His countenance was very dark and only his two shining eerie red eyes can be seen. He was angry enough that scales appeared on his skin and his hands sharpened into claws.

"Time to go," Max mumbled stupidly, and the original core members of Fairy Tail ran for the door. They quickly ducked into the lake outside when the cabin they were at; windows shattered and fire burst from the inside, raging through the broken windows. Their heads emerged from the water, wide eyed.

They shuddered when they heard Natsu roared furiously from within.

"Someone is going to be so dead," Wakaba voiced all their thoughts. The rest of his companions could only nods in agreement, too shocked to do anything else.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Review on your way out!**

**-Elvina p. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The guildhall was muffled. The members were all apprehensive and fidgety. They were talking amongst themselves but none dare to be boisterous like they used to, each of them not-so-secretly fearing that if they talk above a certain level of whisper, they'll be at the receiving end of their Guild Master's wrath – even though said Master is not in the hall with them.

Once the shock, the announcement of their guild participation in the Grand Magic Games, had worn off; they are a little tensed and wary. They knew why their guild never once participated; their Master never made his dislike a secret. It was known to them that their Master finds the whole event abhorrent.

Being a boisterous and lively guild by nature, naturally, the tournament appeals to them and it seems exciting, at first. The price jewels was a nice bonus too. Of course, when they were told that their guild will not participate _at all_, they were more than a little indignant. After being properly chastised by the Master – with only a few choice words no less – they didn't question him.

Oh, don't get them wrong. They were miffed not to be able to participate. They didn't understand why the Master hated the event. They grumble, they sulk, and they felt left out and was generally unhappy. Everyone everywhere has something to talk about. When the topic of the tournament came up, they were like fish out of water. They felt awkward, do not know what to say. Their conversation stilted as they can't even relate to all the excitement.

They watched the game enviously and at the same time, observe the tournament with disbelief. Envy because the whole game looked fun and exciting – and if they were honest, they secretly thought that the game might be a good distraction that they needed – and surprise because, holy! They didn't think they could be someone _that_ powerful out there!

It was after the game ended that the reason behind their Master's aversion was made obvious and it hit them coldly on their faces. Their Master was an advocate for advancement through morals and deeds done in accordance with the guild's principles. All this time, their guild was renowned by those principles alone – even though some argued that they are infamous because they kept destroying things out of proportion and not because of their deeds – and in the wake of the tournament, when they learn that this new 'number one title' is based on who won the game; morals and principles notwithstanding, it was nothing short of grim overwhelming.

Just like that, the once true meaning of being the best guild was all forgotten by the masses. All their tears, sweat, and blood of _doing something with their very best_; was disregard by the new denotation. Their Master was right… The GMG's definition of 'the best guild' was an insult to Fairy Tail's principles.

To add salt to their already injured pride, it didn't help that they overheard their Master's absentminded words that not only chill them to their bone but left a deep impact as well. "Look! Their definition number one guild in Fiore…"

And look they did. With eyes wide open and a new understanding. Like their Master, they don't like what they see. They scoffed at it even. The display was ridiculous. And ever since then, they became nonchalant to the tournament.

Kinana eyed the hall in worry. The whole guild exuberant was absent by this new unexpected development. Like the rest of the members, she knew this will not go well with their Master at all.

Kinana eyed the calendar that she kept nearby. "Hmmm," Kinana eyed the clock briefly before getting back to serving some drinks to the members. "I wondered where the Master and the others went," She mused thoughtfully. "They were supposed to return yesterday…"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The hallway echoed with the sounds of footsteps walking calmly yet surely. Their heavy boots rang hauntingly against the silence of the majestic palace. The wall was littered with many ornaments, tapestry, and beautiful painting, the floor was shiny marble tiles. Yet, to the people walking down that corridor, they hardly bat an eye to the riches that was displayed. They were there for a reason.

Natsu stride purposely towards his destination. Flanking him was Laxus on one side and Max on the other. He followed his guide silently, his face was void of any emotion. At a glance, Natsu face was like an impressive carved marble sculpture.

The attendant lead the trio swiftly to the throne room, where sitting upon its magnificent chair, was the King of Fiore himself; King Toma E. Fiore.

When the king saw his visitors, he greeted them politely. "Master Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. Thank you for coming."

Natsu's eyes sharpened. His lips pursed briefly in distaste. Nevertheless, he answered with a honey-sweet smile on his face, his tone was more or less indifferent. "You summon me, King Toma?"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Gajeel scowled looking at the panoramic view of the town. This high up at his spot, he can practically see the whole town; from the palace with their pointed roof to the west, where the Game's arena was situated.

He can understand why Flame Brain don't want to be anywhere near the city. The whole town reeks despite its beauty. No wonder Natsu was reluctant to be anywhere near this town.

Not far from him, Wendy sat quietly at a rock. Even from where he sat, Gajeel can feel she's clenching her fist with her skirt.

They hadn't wanted to bring Wendy along. Flame-brain had pitched a fit, his instinct dominates him, growling and hissing at the potential threat. He hoarded all of them in his nest like a dragon hoarded shiny treasures. He wanted to protect them and – in Wendy's case – hide her from danger.

The Salamander was not the only one antsy. Because of him, both he and Laxus were restless too. They were never far from Wendy, constantly hovering around her, shielding their only hatchling from any ill intent or harm. Natsu wanted Wendy stayed behind the safety of their den. And she was more than amiable to the idea. Accept her instinct scream at her that something malicious is happening and she clings to Natsu like a vine and refused to be separated.

And he couldn't blame her. After the pinkette had explained his suspicion, he understood why the alpha drake was so possessive towards them. He remember getting involved in a similar plot, even if it's only briefly, but from what he had seen was enough to make him queasy. And once Laxus was told about the actual malicious_ intent_ behind this whole tournament, even he was not letting their youngest out of his sight.

The fact that both Natsu and Wendy have personal experience with it makes it all the more horrible!

"Come here, hatchling," said Gajeel soothingly, an arm wide open in invitation. Wendy went to him, curling by his side as she sat quietly.

Make no mistake, the view was breathtaking. But after what Natsu had told them, it dampened the pleasure spectacularly.

Now, if only their Alpha could conclude his business much faster. He wanted to get out of town as soon as possible. Either that or he'll blow the place up. Either way is fine with him.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Natsu eyed the tiny king casually. Inside, however, he was snarling at the aged person, for daring to be impetuous with him. The king is the king, but he had dealt with the likes before; more magically powerful mage and power hungry idiots, and swatted them away like flies – if he didn't eat them for breakfast that is.

"Why have you summon me, Toma E. Fiore?" Natsu's voiced rang clearly as he questioned.

"I wish to employ your service. I want to hire you as an extra security for the tournament." The King told them upfront.

Natsu arched an eyebrow. Beside him, he could sense both Max and Laxus' incredulity. "Extra security?" Natsu exclaimed deadpanned. "You have the Royal army at your disposal. Why on earth would you need my guild to be the extra security?"

"There is no harm in having additional protection if needed, is there? I will reward you handsomely for your service, of course. And will sponsor with everything that you need, including lodging for you and yours."

Natsu's head tilted sideways. "You never once needed extra protection before."

"Call it a hunch. I have a bad feeling. Will you accept my request?" said the king.

Natsu eyes lowered as he thinks things through. After contemplating for a short time, Natsu voiced out reluctantly. "If it's additional safety you require, then Fairy Tail will be more than happy to oblige. However, I ask that you let us do our mission our own way. We will not be in your way, and I hope you will not hinder us with how we do things. You hired us. And I hope your guards will remember that we are not answerable to them."

"You will need to collaborate with my guards," the king reminds him.

"We will. We just like to do things our way," Natsu clarifies further, smirking softly. "Surely you know by now how excessive Fairy Tail can be. We merely asked that the royal guards do not take it personally should we accidentally step on their toes. We prefer to handle the task in the way we are comfortable with." _And Fairy Tail will only take orders from me, not you._ Natsu added silently.

King Toma eyed the salamander critically. "Understood." Then, he smiled. "At first, I wanted to personally ask Fairy Tail to participate. Imagine my delight when I saw the participant's list and you consented to join this year."

Natsu's eyes narrowed and he had to hold in his growl that was threatening to escape. He smiled. "Yes. Now that our missing members have returned, I figured that they'll be no harm in trying it out."

The king tilted his head slightly aside, looking at the infamous salamander with curiosity. "I know you are not amiable to this event. What change?"

"In truth, I wanted to see how well my guild fares in the challenge. There is also that, with all the gossips and speculations going around, I thought I laid to rest the curiosity, once and for all."

"So you'll be participating in future tournaments?"

Natsu eyed the king sharply. "No. It is a onetime deal."

The king nodded solemnly. "I see. In any case, thank you for accepting my request."

Natsu bowed his head and turn to leave. However, after a few steps, he stopped. "Permit me this friendly advice, King Toma," Natsu half turned to stared at the King with hardened expression. "Be mindful in what you are delving with. For in every action, there are consequences. More so for the royal family." Without waiting for the reaction, he quickly left the throne room.

Once they were safe from the palaces eyes and ears, Max leans closer to his guild master. "What was that about?" he whispered inquiringly.

"There is a certain tang in the air," Natsu told him seriously. "The king is playing with something he shouldn't have."

Laxus turned his head sharply at the Guild Master. "Wait you are telling me that this feeling that makes my skin crawl… it is… _that_?" Laxus voiced up in alarmed.

"Yes," Natsu responded solemnly to his kin. "This is what danger feels like."

Max and Laxus exchange glance briefly before Max press on to another subject that has been bugging him, "Is it true the king requested for extra protection?" Max asked Natsu softly. "He never asks _any_ sort of protection before."

"It's just a farce. That's not the real reason he call us here and we all know it." Natsu interjected solemnly. His eyes turned stormy and his face turns cold in ultimate displeasure. "He lure us here for other purposes. And thanks to some _idiots_, we play right into his trap." Natsu finished darkly.

Both Max and Laxus have nothing to say to the foreboding situation they find themselves in. They quickly pick-up their paces, fully intent to regroup with the others. If something really is going down, like their Fire Dragon Slayer vaguely hinted, then they need to prepare for it.

And further away they are from the palace, the better.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

In an undisclosed part of the city, a figure walked swiftly towards his destination. He quickly trotted towards their inn, and head straight to their bedroom, never stopping for any pleasantries or greeted anyone.

The figure walked over a bridge and continued forward. After a few blocks, he turned a corner and head down that road. A couple of doors down, he entered an inn. Still not pausing, he quickly went up the stairs to the second floor.

When they reached their room, they quickly unlock the door before entering, immediately went to the seating area where the rest of his comrades was loitering.

"Guess who is in town?" This person said animatedly.

His companion looks up, grinning sharply as his eyes glinted. "So, they are here."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Gray aimlessly walked around town. He ran his finger through his hair. His mind is in a mess and on top of everything, he had felt restless.

Gray sighed heavily. He knew well why he was restless. And it was all Erza's fault. Her and her stubbornness… and stupidity.

Natsu is going to kill them, he just knew it.

He wasn't an idiot. He would have been blind to not notice what's happening. Seven years is a long time for them. A lot can happen within that time frame and from what he had heard, a lot happened indeed. He doesn't get the full story or heard everything, but he had heard enough to draw his own conclusion.

He had asked Alzack, why Natsu was chosen. And despite the bizarre of the suggestion, he also cannot refute what he was told. Because deep down he also knew, at least subconsciously acknowledge, that in the absence of nearly all the strong and core members of Fairy Tail, Natsu was the only one who can take up the mantle.

The result of that decision was obvious. Even though Max had flippantly mentioned that they went through a lot, it was a glaring fact that within that seven years, Natsu had changed.

No, change is not the right word. He grew up. Natsu had made Fairy Tail prosper. Even with all the obstacles, Fairy Tail had remained strong and true to its creed. But being saddled with the responsibility as Master are bound to harden even the rebellious and boisterous of hearts.

And from what he saw when he lay eyes on Natsu that day upon their return when Natsu was standing on top of the stairs, looking down on them with scarcely hopeful and disbelief eyes… he knew; he knew that the seven years have not been kind to Natsu. Natsu had obviously sacrifice a lot.

That is why, no matter how bizarre and unbelievable, he never questioned the changes that happened with Fairy Tail, or who runs it.

He had seen, how possessive Natsu was towards the other Dragon slayers. Natsu was being subtle, of course, but he didn't let Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy out of his sight for solid one week. Especially Wendy! Wendy was not even allowed to be too far from him, not more than a few feet. It's as if Natsu had taken Wendy under his proverbial wing and covered her protectively.

He understood. Natsu had told him once that being Dragon Slayer comes with the instinct. It couldn't be easy for Natsu, at war his instinct, dealing with the loss of his fellow dragon slayers for as long as seven years. For Natsu to get all possessive like that…

Natsu has given up a lot to make sure Fairy Tail stays strong. For that alone, Natsu deserves respect.

For him, that's good enough to at least defer to Natsu's authority.

He just wished Erza could see it too.

Gray rubbed the back of his neck. He had an inkling why Erza is rebelling. To her, Natsu is the same boy that grew up with them. Still the loud, boisterous, uncouth Natsu that has nothing on his brain except to fight and have a good brawl. And that's where she's wrong.

Natsu is now Master of Fairy Tail. And whether anyone likes it or not, his word is their law. While it was a blink of an eye for the Tenrou group, it was eternity for the rest of the guild. The repercussion that Natsu going to dish out is not going to be pretty.

Gray suddenly felt malicious intent. He rounded, eyes quickly scanned his surroundings. The alley he was at was slightly off the main square, and it was covered by the dark, illuminate only a tiny bit by the lamps.

Goosebumps rose all over and Gray knew he was being watched. His eyes narrowed as his guard went up and he glanced around cautiously. Ice particles were forming around his hands, ready to form into weapons at the first sign of him being ambushed or attacked. Peering aside one last time, and seeing no one out of the ordinary, he marched forward, intending to get to the main town square. Before he could reach it, he was waylaid.

Gray eyes widened at seeing who cut off his way. He gulped. The person doesn't look happy. At all.

"Hello, Popsicle," Natsu purred malevolently as he slowly emerged from the shadow. "Did you miss me?"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Review on your way out!**

**-Elvina p. **


End file.
